The invention relates to a contact element, made of an electrically conductive contact material, to be passed repeatedly and non-destructively through a housing or a seal of a plug connector in and/or opposite to a direction of insertion.
Contact elements or contact pins which are used in sealed plug connectors or housings are generally passed through a seal and/or a housing when assembling the plug connector. If the plug connector is to be repaired, the contact elements are often pulled out of the plug connector again. For this purpose they must pass through the seal in the direction opposite to the direction of insertion. Damage to the seal or even to the housing of the plug connector often occurs here. In the course of maintenance or repair the entire seal and/or the housing must then be replaced, and this means additional cost and time.